Moonshadow
by PurpleInk 0w0
Summary: Four boys,friends. When Blue and her friend Cheza get involved with them the girls start to discover that there is something strange about theses boys. But will they get to the bottom of it? Hige x Blue


AU: Hey, This is my first story, so I hope you like it. :3  
It involves a bit of lemon in some later chapters, so you if you guys enjoy that, then stick around. :P  
Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain, or the characters, but I do own this fanfiction. :3

**.:Moonshadow:.**

Blue walked home, an hour later then she normally would after a long night at work. She needed the extra cash and she didn't see what the harm was. Her friend, Cheza, would always tell her that she shouldn't walk outside so late at night by herself, that it was dangerous, Blue couldn't help but smile at the memory, of the alarm on her best friend's porcelain doll like face, when she told her. She knows that Cheza was only looking out for her, but Blue couldn't understand what all the fuss was about, she only lived 20 minutes from work anyway.  
Blue turned left down a street, looking behind her when she though heard a strange noise coming from behind her, sounding like footsteps. Shaking it off, she looked forward again, as she made it to the park, not far now, all she had to do was walk through the park, and turn left at the corner and she would be home, she knew Cheza had nothing to worry about, but she couldn't help but to not look over her shoulder occasionally.  
It was, allot darker, even if it was just an hour later, it's eerily quiet. Blue quickened her pace; she heard the heels of her knee high boots hit the pavement. The night is still, no wind, it's not yet cold enough for her to need a scarf, but the pinkish-red one was her favourite, she wore it with her everywhere, But not yet hot enough for her to not need it. Her large, long sleeve trench coat flows out behind her as she walks, her blue eyes, scanning through the darkness for any alarming figure.  
The end of the park in sight, she smiles and relaxes a little. Until she sees a form in the dark, a figure that seemed to be coming straight towards her Blue panicked, and turned around, keeping her down, and walking quickly, she knew she heard noises, footsteps, other than her own, but she didn't think anything of it, she was just being silly, hearing things, _right? _Maybe she was just seeing things as well, she was just being paranoid. Blue looked over her shoulder to see the figure was no longer there, she laughed to herself, shaking her head at herself, for being so silly.  
"What's so funny?" Blue's laughter, turned into screaming, as she heard the voice come up from behind her, feeling the warm breath against her neck, she screamed, before turning around and punching him in the face, she was getting ready to run, until she saw who the voice belonged to.  
"Owww* Hige said, as he held his nose, his hands filling up with a thick, sticky liquid.  
"Hige?" Blue stammered, her heart in her throat, "I'm... what are you doing?"  
"I was walking to the park, then I smelt you, and I thought I'd come and say hi, I'm sorry I didn't realize, you hated me so much, I mean I know we never talk but Owww!"  
Blue couldn't help but smile at his comment, Hige was always so laidback, he was always able to say something to lighten the mood, and even now, when she had just punched him the face, he was still the comical kid from her class.  
"I don't hate you, Hige." Blue said, rolling her eyes, as he pulls a face at her.  
"Yeah, so you punch me in the face because you like me" he said poking his tongue out at her, to let her know he was being sarcastic.  
"You startled me, is all; I thought you might be a creep"  
"Well then allow me to walk you home, so you don't offend anyone else, by your horrible words" He winks at her as she giggles into her hand.

This was the first time Blue had ever really spoken to Hige before, when he wasn't surrounded by all he's friends, and the whole time she couldn't stop laughing Hige was so nice.  
"So what is a lady like yourself doing up at a time like this, all by herself?" Hige smiled as he strutted, causing Blue to laugh more"  
"I was on my way back from work, I'm not normally out this late, but I'll be working till 11:00 every Tuesday, Thursday and Friday night for the next few weeks" She answered, rolling her eyes, as he holds his hands in a feminie manner  
"Where about do you work?" Hige said, walking next to her again, walking normally.  
"I work in the big building, a few blocks from here, I clean" She said, as she, folded her arms over her chest, as a cool breeze blew "What about you, why were you out so late?" She asked quizzically, looking at him  
"I dunno, I guess I just like it" He shrugged his hands behind his head  
"Fair enough"  
Blue was surprised at how fast the time had flown; it wasn't long before they were standing outside her house.  
"I'll see you around!" Hige shouted over his shoulder, as he walked away, heading back the way they came. Blue stood there, watching him, till all she could see was the darkness, of the night, and the outlines of the trees, before she walked inside smiling before she curled up under her duvet, and closed her eyes, welcoming sleep, with heavy eyelids.

XX

Hige loved this time at night, the world was quite, with everyone asleep in their beds, or so he thought. He stopped his hands in the pockets of his pale orange jumper. He tilted his head into the night air, so he can pick up the sent more, it was a strange sent, one he hadn't smelt before, it was a strange smell, he didn't like it, it smelt... dangerous. Hige was headed towards the park, he shrugged the sent off and started heading there, before he smelt it again, and it wasn't the only one, a female scent, one he recognized this time, he smelt it every day. She was in danger and Hige was the closet one around, to help. He ran. He was fast but he didn't want to scare her, the park was in distance now, so he slowed down. He saw her figure walking towards her, and he started walking towards her, smiling, relived he wasn't too late, the smile quickly fading from his face as she turns, and walks the other way.  
"Shit" Hige spat to himself, he ran again, around to the side of the park, and then through the trees, out of her sight, he only hoped she didn't mistake him, for the other guy. He slowed down, when he heard her laughing, it was just her... the scent of the other guy was still too far away from her, to hurt her.  
"What are you laughing at?" He smiled as he walked out from the trees, bad mistake.

Hige smiles as he walks away from Blue's house, he had done something good, yeah he had scared the shit out of her at first, but now she was at home, safe and happy, with no memory of the sick bastard back at the park. Hige headed back to the park. He didn't smell the man anymore, so that was good. Hige walked back through the park, stopping at the middle, looking up at the stars, and the full moon smiling, before, looking into the trees, where everyone else waited for him. He ran into the trees greeting them, before they all start to walk into the darkness together, Tsume in the front, his silver hair and pony tail, glistening in the moonlight, followed by Kiba, with the runt, keeping in step with Hige, laughing, and howling at the moon. Just like a wolf.

AU: So that was chapter one, I hope you liked it, please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
